


Undercover

by Adventures_in_Writing



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: F/F, M/M, mainewash - Freeform, modern au type thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-04-18 02:04:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4688327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adventures_in_Writing/pseuds/Adventures_in_Writing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This one needed to be quiet and they had the perfect agents for the job. There is, however, a catch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Undercover

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt received on Tumblr: oo mainewash having to pretend to be lovers for a mission au

The mission: to arrest a very prominent, very famous individual known for a number of crimes varying from fraud to bringing in young women to ‘entertain’ their patrons to organised crime.   
The problem: He spent most of his time surrounded by personal body guards and very, very rarely left the building. It was impossible to just arrest him; the police force didn’t have a warrant and the detective units were having a hard time getting close. This job required finesse. The police forces needed to hire the best of the best.   
  
An opportunity had presented itself when Agent Florida strolled into the meeting room one day, a black envelope with gold letting on the front addressed to a Mr. Butch Flowers held in his hand.   
“Ladies and gentlemen,” he said in his cheery voice. “I believe I have a way for us to get into this club.”  
  
Agent Carolina picked up the envelope and opened it. She took out one of the letter enclosed and read over it. Her lips quirked up into an amused smile.  
  
“How did you get these, Florida?”  
  
“Sometimes it pays to know people,” the smile in his voice was unmistakeable.   
  
Carolina sighed.   
  
“Maine, Wash, you’re up. CT and South will be your backup. This one needs to be quiet. CT and South, you’re only on the inside if Maine and Wash need you. Florida will be there to get you in. Once you have the evidence you need, do what you have to.”  
  
The agents in the room nodded.  
  
“There is, however, a catch,” Carolina added. She looked at the detectives, spies and specialists gathered around and grinned.   
  


*****

  
  
Agent Maine awkwardly stood in front of the mirror in Agent Connecticut’s room. He felt unbelievably uncomfortable out of his uniform whilst on the job and he fidgeted with the sleeve of his black dinner coat. Why did he have to do this stupid mission with Washington? Undercover was not his way of doing things. There wasn’t very much that was subtle about Maine.  
  
Washington stepped into the room, fixing his tie and laughed.   
  
"My god, Maine, what are you doing?”  
  
Maine grumbled.   
  
“You could have asked for help with your tie.”   
  
With a shake of his head, Wash untied the knot that Maine had made.   
  
“Why?” He heard the larger man mutter. Wash knew he wasn’t talking about the tie.  
  
“I guess they chose us for this mission because North is still out on a mission. York wouldn’t have been able to pull this off either. He shows too much interest in women.”   
  
Maine grumbled again.  
  
“I’m not exactly over the moon about this either, _sweetheart_.”  
  
Maine rolled his eyes and decided that next time he faced off against Carolina on the training room floor, she was going to get it.

*****

  
Four Seven Niner leaned against the hood of the black limousine casually, waiting for her passengers. She heard the familiar ‘ding!’ of the elevator and looked up. She’d been given the details of the mission and she would be lying if she had said she wasn’t curious.  
  
Florida lead the group out, dressed sharply in a black dinner suit, a dark blue shirt and black tie. She noted that he had an orange blossom pinned to his lapel. His short, wavy brown hair had been combed neatly and his brown eyes sparkled as a bight smile lit his face.   
  
Agent South was dressed in a dinner suit as well, though she had accessorised it with a pair of black high-heeled shoes. She wore a purple blouse and had left the top two buttons undone. Pinned to her lapel was a pasque flower, the purple hue matching that of her shirt. Agent Connecticut walked beside her wearing a long, chocolate-brown evening dress that was cut quite low and had a long slit at the side. She looked comfortable with her arm looped through South’s and they quite looked the pair.   
  
“Come on, you two,” Florida called out, turning to the elevator “We don’t want to be late.”  
  
Washington stepped out of the elevator and tapped a foot impatiently. “You’re being stupid,” he chided.  
  
Reluctantly, Maine followed. The two were dressed almost like opposites. Where Wash was wearing a dark grey suit and shirt with a pale gold tie, Maine was wearing a white suit and shirt with a black tie. Unlike Florida and South, Washington and Maine didn’t have flowers pinned to their lapels and instead had a pocket handkerchief which matched their ties.   
  
Maine growled as the two made their way over to the car.  
  
“Stop it. It’s part of the mission. No, don’t look at me like that.”  
  
Maine gestured rudely.   
  
“Don’t make me use cute pet names for you, _pumpkin_. You’d rather be paired up with York for this?” Wash asked.  
  
Main grunted.  
  
“Yeah. Didn’t think so. Shut up and get in the car, _honey bunch_.”  
  
Maine gave Washington the finger.  
  
“Hey, you’re the one who asked for it, _sweetie_.”  
  
CT couldn’t hide her smile as she looked to South. “I reckon they’ve got the bickering down perfectly.”  
  
“How far do you think they’re willing to go to pretend that they’re together for the mission?” South wondered.  
  
“Not as far as us.”  
  
“But we’re not pretending,” South grinned.   
  
Maine gave South a look. She didn’t seem bothered at all by the larger man’s imposing nature.  
  
“Ah, you wouldn’t dare,” she said.   
  
Between Wash’s stupid nicknames and South’s teasing, Maine decided to prove all of them wrong. He placed a hand on Wash’s shoulder and the younger agent turned to face him.  
  
“What now, M—”  
  
Without warning, Maine captured Washington’s lips with his own.  
  
South Dakota burst out laughing. She honestly hadn’t thought the quiet man had it in him.  
  
“I guess we were wrong,” CT said as Maine pulled away from Wash.  
  
“I would dare,” Maine rumbled as he stepped into the car.


End file.
